La délivrance
by silentcorpse13
Summary: C'est un tout petit texte que j'ai fait pour voir si j'avais perdu la main au niveau de l'écriture. Très rapide à lire, si quelques personnes le veulent bien! C'est la fin d'une femme qui s'abandonne à son sort. Merci d'avance :


Rating: K  
Support: Silent hill  
Disclaimer: Le Pypy n'est pas à moi. C'est bien dommage U-U

Je vous remercie d'avance de lire ce petit texte très court. Je l'ai écrit juste après avoir vu le film de silent hill. C'était pour essayer de me remettre à niveau dans le domaine de la fiction. Tout commentaires est le bienvenue! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, aussi court soit-il!

- 

Il y eut un crissement dans les couloirs, le bruit d'une lame effilochée que l'on traine à terre, laissant de longues griffures sinueuses sur le carrelage de marbre. Il y eut un sifflement, une respiration haletante cinglante qui s'immisce d'entre des dents acérées, crispées tout comme les poings qui étreignaient l'arme comme l'on étreint une femme à qui l'on fait l'amour, avec passion. Les colonnes s'assombrirent, le blanc passé des murs se fit noir, décrépit. L'obscurité gainait le hall et comme si tous s'étaient donné le mot pour rendre l'air encore plus lourd, plus irrespirable, empoisonné, les oiseaux se turent et le temps se figea.

La longue silhouette déambula sur le tapis de velours, ses pas en devenant étouffés, comme un frottement lointain… Lointain mais pourtant si hideusement proche… Cette illusion si belle gâchée par ce souffle, ce halètement continu comme si les poumons ne pouvaient supporter l'air inhalé, devant le recracher immédiatement, sans cesse, comme si le corps ne voulait plus respirer, qu'il voulait mourir mais qu'on le forçait à se trainer encore et encore, les muscles saillants battant dans un tempo désaccordé l'air, les pieds trainés par le corps plus qu'ils ne le portent.

La langue s'agite, goutte les lèvres, les entailles sèches. Elle cherche le sang, la vie et tout ce qu'elle trouve, elle le détruit.

Les yeux voilés se baladent entre les colonnes, cherchant une victime d'un calme inquiétant, les doigts dansants une mélodie imaginaire sur le manche d'acier.

Elle était là, dans la pièce, la proie. Terrée derrière une colonne dans un état approchant plus de la mort que de la vie, les membres rigides semblant se fondre avec le granite, les yeux vides, la bouche ouverte dans un brassement muet d'un air qui lui glace la gorge. Un poisson qui asphyxie hors de son eau, son territoire, sa cachette d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir, sa mer de larme où elle aurait du mourir noyer si elle n'avait pas apprit à nager. A force de s'habituer, on ne peut plus mourir, même si l'on marche au fond de l'étang. On est condamné, condamné à errer sans relâche, sans même plus aucune lueur d'espoir pour nous trouver un sens, une direction où tourner la tête. On erre comme un fantôme désirant secrètement se faire dévorer par le danger qui nous guette.

Quand le désespoir nous écrase, il nous compresse au point de ne plus être visible par les autres hors, c'est quand on sait que l'on ne nous voit plus que l'on ose enfin sortir. Sortir…la porte… ce courant d'air si froid qu'il en devient putride comme l'odeur d'un cadavre, la mort qui vous regarde à travers une lame. A travers ces yeux blancs qui soudain vous fixent…Est ce qu'ils vous voient vraiment?

Elle s'avance, elle ne sourit plus, elle n'en est plus capable, elle ne pense plus non plus, avançant par automatisme. Comme un long générique qui s'achève enfin, comme la fin superficiel du ''ils vécurent heureux'', le bonheur fit son apparition, plus froid et glacé que le métal pour devenir comme une brulure, un feu intérieur se repensant dans tout le corps, inondant les yeux, la tête, la bouche, le ventre. Cette lame qui ouvre, faisant exploser la chair, délivrant un sourire teinté de sang… le sang… le gout du bonheur. Regarder juste avant de tomber ce long masque d'acier, ces muscles épais, ce regard si laiteux à travers les trous du métal… ce regard vide, neutre… un ange… Le sang colorera ses ailes. C'est la délivrance qui monte.


End file.
